


Whole Other Language

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam finally realises she has been ignoring empirical evidence





	Whole Other Language

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Second in my series of drabbles  


* * *

How had she not seen? Because she hadn't wanted to, that's how! It was so obvious now, and it had always been there but she'd worn blinkers. Damnit, and she called herself a scientist and she hadn't even seen the evidence of her own eyes. 

She'd dismissed it as simple friendship; an odd unexpected friendship between two disparate men who had grown closer over the years.

Friendship? She looked at them now, sitting side by side, leaning towards each other, heads almost touching as they laughed at something Jack said - but their eyes, that was a whole other language.

FIN


End file.
